


Their coming for me, I hope?

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: The Yellow Paladin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Rituals, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Galra Empire, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra is not Evil, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) Has Depression, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Secretly Galra, Self-sacrificing Hunk, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), or at least not all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Keith was speaking frantically that they would find a way to save the other's and escape the Galra who were pounding down the door.The others were knocked out only the two of us were up and moving.There was a serious problem.There was only one seat not taken and they already stuffed Five people in.One of us had to stay behind.Keith's Usually calm and Cold Demeanor was panicked and frightened.Which was not helping my anxiety one bit.So Hunk did the only thing he could do as the Galra soldiers were about to bust down the door.He pushed Keith into the pod and pushed the launch button. Keith screamed at me though the window, I could see the tears in his eye's as they were sent back to the castle.Galra soldiers flooded the room, I used my Bayard to harm as many a possible.But eventually i got overrun and they knocked me out.
Relationships: Hunk/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: The Yellow Paladin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821973
Kudos: 3





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was sorta based on something i read that was similar, but i forget what it was called.....Just wanted you all to know.

_**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQtww1jRmOA> ** _

_**This is just some music you might enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Keith was speaking frantically that they would find a way to save the other's and escape the Galra who were pounding down** _ _**the door.** _  
_**The others were knocked out only the two of us were up and moving.** _  
_**There was a serious problem.** _  
_**There was only one seat not taken and they already stuffed Five people in.** _  
_**One of us had to stay behind.** _  
_**Keith's Usually calm and Cold Demeanor was panicked and frightened.** _  
_**Which was not helping my anxiety one bit.** _  
_**So Hunk did the only thing he could do as the Galra soldiers were about to bust down the door.** _  
_**He pushed Keith into the pod and pushed the launch button. Keith screamed at me though the window, I could see the tears in his eye's as they were sent back to the castle.** _  
_**Galra soldiers flooded the room, I used my Bayard to harm as many a possible.** _  
_**But eventually i got overrun and they knocked me out.**_

* * *

Hunk slowly wakes up, blearily rubbing at his eye's and sitting up with a groan. looking around he was in a metallic room.

Definitely Galra, I look down at my clothing, it's my usual mechanic clothing, then i see that my Cloak device was gone and when i looked in the mirror the bathroom my Dark purple fur was visible, With my large ears , yellow eye's and Tail.

Hunk takes deep breath's to help calm down.Because right now is Not the best time for a panic attack. I quickly stalk to the door,to peer out into the hallway where he could see two galra soldiers talking.

Instead of sneaking past he decided to listen in on their conversation, to see what they know.

"I cant believe that they had a galran as their slave! He was so afraid of us what did they do to that poor pup that mad him attack his own kind?" The female said growling, A sort of protective Rava/Mama Aura around her as she clenched his fists.

The male growled along with her shaking his head"Well at least they left him behind and we were able to save him before the planet exploded! They set off the center of that moon to blow up when they blasted that energy into the core! What idiot's!"

She closed her eye's and looked back to the shorter male "Yes and from what i heard they must have forced him to conceal his appearance to hide that they were slave owners from the world's they were creating allegiance's with! What monsters! They must have tortured the poor cub into thinking we Galra were going to harm him!"

They both growled this time moving to press their face against the other's neck just cuddling for the next few seconds before separating but still close to one another.

"I hope that never happen's to our pup's..."The Female says rubbing the males stomach looking lovingly at her mate.

The male agree's wholeheartedly drifting in to idle conversation like what they would do after their shift and what they would have for dinner.

I slipped back into the bedroom i was residing in and slid down to plop on the bed.

Putting my head into my hands i groan, Pinching the bridge of my nose, hid tail curling between my legs into a little ball.

_Fuck_

They all know i'm galra, well at least they don't seem to know i'm the yellow paladin.

_Now that would suck_

My Cloak device must have gotten torn off when the door came down, The pod was moving to fast for keith to see my fur so that's good, And from the looks of it they escaped just alright.

He laid back down on the bed and closed my eye's to hear a knock on the door.

Sitting up straight I wait for the Galran to make their way inside.

She sat down across from me, She looked like a older mother with her gentle gaze and it almost soothed me.

Almost

"Hello my name is Andrea Who might you be young one?"The female said in a soothing voice that made me relax ever so slightly.

Should i tell her my real name? Meh why not."Hunk" She looked slightly shocked that i told her the truth but her smile brightened and her ear's perked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hunk"

I nod at her afraid that if i speak to much i'll start to ramble and i know how _that_ would turn out.

Her smile did'int falter at my lack of speech.

"You have a very soothing voice did you know that pup?"I blush slightly scratching my neck in embarrassment. My Rava told me that along with the paladin's but i never thought anyone else who wasn't trying to flirt would say something like that.

"thank's....Only my Rava has told me that" I half lie, She nod's lowering her ear's slightly.

"You must miss your parents...When did you last see them?"She asks in a comforting tone...

Why?.... _Oh_ she must think that something happened to them.

"I....Haven't seen my Rava in many Deca-phoeb's...." he says, his tail curls around his waist, Andrea looked to me with sympathy.

"What about your other parent?"She asks carefully placing her hand atop mine which clenched in my lap, I relax slightly after a few ticks.

Why am i so trusting of her???

"I never met him" Using my original grammar was much more freeing, since Allura hated Galra, she would react badly if i started using Galra pro-noun's.

I sigh missing my Rava's warm embrace, He would know more than i would about my Galra father.

Hunk looks back to Andrea and looks at her bright glowing eye's and her soft expression,I couldn't help it when my mouth twitched. If it was even possible her smile widened and she pulled me off the bed startling me.

"Come I will show you around your new home and we can speak about what you can work as."

I smile feeling more at home than ever.

Even if I was worried about the paladin's and what they would do if they found out, i chose to ignore the rational side a me and went with Andrea.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short!

She showed me around the Mother Ship, The engines, The Restrooms, The Mess hall and Kitchen.  
Andrea decided that I should become a chief, SO now I have a job and something to do which is nice, Hunk also found his extra Cloaking device and stashed it in his pocket.  
Currently I was in the mess hall, after helping to make dinner, The servers said to wait in the mess hall for it to be served while they finished up, I had found an empty table to sit at.  
What will lance so? Are they alright?   
Hunk was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice when someone sat at his table.  
"Hey! I'm Hung what's your name?" I jumped at the UN-expected voice and looked over to where it came from.  
"Oh, Sorry my names Hunk nice to meet you"  
The Galra male smiles as non-threatening as he can even with his fangs.  
"So he speaks~" The Galra- Hung giggles, Giggles... he Giggled!?  
I cant help but chuckle as well, which only seems to make him happier." So are you new here? I've been having a lot of trouble finding newbies like me here~ The only galra here are old experienced Galra who don't want anything to do with me" Hung sighs looking around at the indeed old experienced Galra warriors and various other Galra workers.  
"Oh yes I am new I guess I was a prisoner before a Galran ship attacked was I was being held captive..."Well that's what the Galra soldiers said and Andrea seemed to think that as well, So I might as well go along with it... But I feel bad for lying... Stop it hunk! don't feel sympathetic for the enemy!  
Hung's eye's widened comically, "Y-You were a slave?? Who enslaved you?! Was it... the paladins.Their the only ones who could've I haven't seen you before and the only fight we've been in the past Spicolian movement was with them" Hung's eyes turned sad and angry as he looked at me. "Those bastards! You're such a nice Galra how-how could someone do that to you??" I blinked at him, How could he know that I'm a nice person I haven't known him for more than a few Dobosh...  
"Oh um sorry, I have this like extra sense that lets me know everyone I meets personality's


End file.
